Baby you can drive my car
by liverose
Summary: One shot Eddie/OC  Kurt tries to steal Eddie's ride yet again, meeting up in an unconventional way with Eddie's lover and learning more than he needed to know, just meant to be funny. taking the liberty of erasing the fact that he was married with kids


Eddie was done with his match, still wiping sweat from his brow, still maintaining a slight pant he reached his car. He gripped the top of the door, one motion away from hopping into his low rider when he remembered something. _'She didn't have a match tonight I wonder if her friends already left with her, Josué realmente todavía me odia.' _He knew her friends for the most part wouldn't mind leaving without saying goodbye_. ' I'll go look for her anyways. No tengo nada mejor que hacer'_ He stepped away from his car and gave a rough pull to the first shoulder he saw, it was some nameless faceless crew member walking through the garage. "Hey Esse! Have you seen Lily anywhere? Red hair, all smiles . . ." Lily tended to have some goofy out of place grin on her face more often than not. "about this high" Eddie tried to pantomime his girlfriend's height. "Probably was with three-" He was cut off, the man gave a sympathetic shrug, he knew who Lily was, and hadn't seen her.

"I did see Nicky and Pete outside. Maybe they were waiting for her?" Another shrug followed, he hadn't seen Lily but two of her close friends were the next best thing, you find one the others aren't too far off.

"Thanks Esse" Eddie gave a shake to the shoulder he still had a clutch on. He found the nearest exit; he was on the hunt now.

From behind his own car Kurt watched, he too was on the hunt; his goal was to get Eddie back for what had been done to him the week before. Tip toeing from his hiding spot giving paranoid glances from side to side till he finally reached Eddie's car. "And this time Eddie . . .I'm ready." Kurt pulled some narrow silly looking goggles over his eyes in hopes to thwart Eddie's anti-theft device from blinding him. Reaching the driver's side door he hopped over it his feet crashing down, but not on the floor mat.

"AHHHHHH!" A shriek billowed through the building.

"AHHHHHH!" Was Kurt's only response as Lily awkwardly pushed herself up out of the foot well.

"Ouch watch where you're jumping there buddy." Lily was rubbing her head; the huge red welt forming was highlighted against her pale skin. "Side note . . ." She paused to groan. "We're not at the Y what's with the goggles?" Kurt quickly yanked the goggles off his face, before figuring an answer he threw back a question.

"What were you doing down there?"

"Um . . ." Lily's cheeks grew the same color as her hair she looked a bit like a tomato before she regained composure; What she had been doing down there was not pg-13 and wasn't something she would brazenly talk about. "Well earlier in the night I was doing . . . stuff down here . . . then Eddie had his match, it's more comfy down here than you'd think so I decided to take a bit of a nap" Lily rambled slightly.

"What could you possibly be doing down there? Were you working on his brakes or something?" Kurt was utterly oblivious.

"For the sake of the children at home-" Wherever Kurt was, cameras followed so she readily assumed they were somewhere. "Let's say I was" Lily paused as she formed air quotes and began to speak slowly. "Working" She nodded. "OnEddie's" Another pause. "Breaks" This time the air quotes was followed by a heavy wink. "Get it?" There was a lengthy pause as the gears in Kurt's head slowly churned.

"No . . .No I do not" He shook his head throwing his hands up in confusion.

"Well it's obvious your Wife never works your breaks" Lily chuckled to herself. With no warning Kurt's head was slammed into the steering wheel a high and cartoonish beep echoed throughout the space. Two arms hooked under Kurt's and dragged him out of the car. Once the commotion stopped Lily peered over the door and saw Kurt pinned under Joshua's heavy boot. Pete gave a swift kick to the downed man's ribs before looking up at her.

"Hi Lily" He gave an over exaggerated wave. "We heard you yell and came running."

"Hey Lily" Nicky, the last member of Lily's stable pushed her way into view. Joshua didn't say anything right away, and when he did it wasn't a greeting.

"Your cheater in waiting is looking for you." He sighed; his distaste for Eddie was palpable.

"You hate Eddie too" Kurt waited but got no response from the man above him. "Hey we . . . we're on the same team." Kurt laughed best he could with his sternum being crushed.

"No." Joshua replied flatly. "For several reasons, first and foremost I doubt you'd be able to carry your weight on any team of mine-"

"But-"

"Secondly, you either hurt or scared Lily and ask Eddie I won't just sit back and let that happen." He pushed harder putting more weight on his foot. Joshua was very protective over his friends, especially Lily, they had been best friends since fourth grade, they had been through a lot together, he felt like they were family, he was her brother that had to watch over her.

"Agck" Was all Kurt could voice out till Joshua lightened the pressure a bit. "She was working on Eddie's breaks and fell asleep how was I supposed to know-"

"Working on his breaks?" Pete questioned, unaware of any vast mechanic prowess lying dormant in his friend_. 'She nearly killed all of us, plus a small child and a cat while filling up the gas tank.'_ Lily let out a sigh; she hadn't wanted to explain this over and over, it was a fairly private matter.

"I . . ." and the slow pentameter began again. "was working" Air quotes. "On Eddie's" Dramatic pause. "Breaks" Air quotes to close out the statement, again paired with a wink.

"Is that what the goggles are for? In case of a . . . oil leak?" Nicky wanted in on the fun as she picked up Kurt's goggles. Lily shrugged; just glad someone had gotten her not so subtle admittance.

"But anyways working on someone's breaks can be tiring and-"

"Tell me about it" Nicky scoffed massaging her own jaw at the thought of it.

"You work with cars too?" Kurt asked with disbelief. _'Woman doing men's work.'_ He was both offended and astonished.

"Yeah you could say she's a real" Joshua with aggression fleeting from him could join the now ongoing joke. "Mechanic." Air quotes were flying everywhere.

"You know what Josh? You can take what you said right there and shove it up your-" And with now dueling air quotes she fired back. "Tail pipe" Nicky turned away from Joshua, now mad at him, she directed all attention to Lily. "So what do we do? We can't just leave Kurt here with Eddie's car-"

"Sure we can. Whatever happens, happens" Joshua removed his foot and watched as Kurt coughed and stumbled his way to his feet.

"See this is" Kurt gasped in a huge gulp of air. "This is why-"

"Shut up" The quick to re-anger Joshua hit Kurt with a heavy right hook, Kurt crumbled yet again to the ground.

"Nicky's right. We need to move either Kurt or the car." Lily assessed the situation. Joshua gave a quick glance to the inside of the low rider.

"Well I don't know how to drive stick shift so-"

"I do" Both women and Pete rose their hands up.

"I really do mean the car this time idiots." Joshua rolled his eyes, Pete pulled his hand down, and Lily lowered her hand half way giving a wavering hand gesture, Nicky's hand still stood high in the air.

"Let's not move the car, Eddie might get mad. You two go take Kurt somewhere. And Pete and I will watch this thing." Lily motioned at the car.

"Fine" Joshua gripped the back of Kurt's collar and slowly dragged him along the concrete.

"I'm not going anywhere with this bad mouthing idiot I'm going out for another cigarette." Nicky stormed off.

"Hey I was just thinking, my car is overdue for a tune up could you check it out?" Kurt asked as he bumped along the floor.

"I'm sure it is." Lilly chuckled.

"We don't work on Minis though. Ask Nicky she works on cars of any shape and size." Pete laughed hard at his own joke, waving goodbye to Kurt who still didn't get it.

For a few minutes Lily and Pete played rummy hoping to pass the time. Lily nearly jumped out of her skin when the silence was broken and two hands fell down on her shoulders.

"Orale You are one Loco chica you know that? That's why I like you" Eddie lifted her to her feet kissing her playfully on her cheek.

"I'm guessing you heard that?" Lily was blushing again.

"Orale almost every minute. muy gracioso. . . What's wrong with you?" He glanced over at the sad frowning Pete.

"All this Spanish, I haven't learned anything and I've been trying real hard, me and Lilly we've been trying to learn Spanish and what have we got to show for it?" Both men looked over at Lily.

"Mi aerodeslizador está lleno de anguilas" Lily nodded with authority, but ended up laughing along with Eddie.

"That sounded pretty good what did you say?" Pete tried to piece together any words he recognized.

"My hovercraft is full of eels" Lily continued to laugh.

"Well there are no eels in here. Come on Lily, you too Esse we can go get something to eat, play some cards" he saw the deck splayed out on the floor. "And maybe by the end of the night you'll give my car a full body inspection Orale." Eddie leaped into his car Lily and Pete followed suit and with that they sped off.

A/N: I'd love to make a full Eddie story but my cliche odd girl w/ three odd friends meets character is getting old I'm sure. But this encounter was stuck in my head so I thought what the heck I'll post it, even if no one find it as funny as I do


End file.
